Frios sentimientos
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Un fic de Tom Ryddle y Ginny Weasley... que mas puedo decir. Advierto que este fic es muy diferente a los otros que tengo. ¡ENTREN!


Bien, este fic es un poco diferente a los fics que normalmente escribo. Así que bueno... léanlo y déjenme su opinión en un review, y díganme si les agradaría que hiciera otro G&T.  
  
Dedicado a **Thuringwethil **(porque...otra loca que le gusta esta pareja, deberíamos hacer mas fics sobre ellos), **Lucre (**por animarme a subirlo) y especialmente a mi amiga **Pichu**, porque amablemente me ayudo con la ortografía y ciertas cosas que no me convencían 100%.  
  
**Fríos sentimientos   
**  
La joven pelirroja escuchaba el frió gotear del agua de aquella sala... o mejor dicho, ya que tenía un nombre, La Cámara de los Secretos. Sentía miedo pero a la vez curiosidad, deseaba verlo...   
  
Observaba a su alrededor sin mas que observar charcos de agua, y frente a ella, alzándose magistralmente el gran Salazar Slytherin, observándola a través de sus fríos ojos de piedra. Volteaba hacia todos lados, buscando, esperando a verle a él; a él con quien siempre soñaba.   
  
Se encontraba sentada en el piso húmedo, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño charco que reflejaba su rostro. En ese instante notó que no era la niña de 11 años que había estado antes en ese lugar, ahora tenía 16 años y su cara ya no poseía rasgos infantiles. Su cabello ahora era más largo y se rizaba en las puntas. Su única vestimenta era una pijama de color neutro.  
  
¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía.... Todo era tan irreal...   
  
Repentinamente sintió pasos detrás de ella, de su boca surgió una sonrisa... sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecían esos pasos delicados y elegantes que escuchaba a sus espaldas.   
  
-Mi pequeña Ginny –escucho decir con su voz aterciopelada mientras sentía como su cuerpo se acercaba más a ella.   
  
-Tom... –susurró.   
  
De pronto como si se diera cuenta de la realidad empezó a correr, no había escapatoria, de nuevo se sentía indefensa como cuando había estado ahí la primera vez. Entró por un largo túnel oscuro y silencioso, creía que ya lo había perdido, se recargo en la pared respirando con dificultad... no había escapatoria. En su piel la transpiración era fría...   
  
-No puedes escapar de mí –dijo esa fría voz que cada vez estaba más cerca.   
  
-No me hagas daño –exclamó la joven con temor, al sentir como él la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.  
  
-Nunca te haría daño pequeña... –susurró cerca de su boca mezclándose el aliento frió y cálido de ambos. Ella entreabrió sus labios esperando ese ansiado beso, faltaba poco...casi rozaban....  
  
Un estruendoso trueno la despertó, se levantó asustada, volteó buscándole con desesperación... gruñó... una vez más el mismo sueño que empezaba a tener desde hacia unos meses, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de él, siempre se veía huyendo, aunque Tom nunca la alcanzaba, pero ahora... le había permitido encontrarla. Levantó su mano tocando sus labios tratando de encontrar algún vestigio.   
  
No entendía por que tenía esos sueños, pero cada vez deseaba más verlo. Cuando ella tenia 11 años lo admiró mucho y se pensó enamorada de él... claro, era tan parecido a su antiguo amor platónico. Pero cuando lo vio por primera vez salir del diario no pudo evitar desear un beso de sus labios....   
  
°°°°°°0°°°°°°°  
  
Al siguiente día se despertó con dificultad, sus ojos mostraban unas notorias ojeras que cada día se pronunciaban más en su pálido rostro.  
  
Era la última clase antes de la comida, caminaba entre los pasillos como si fuera un zombi no atendiendo a sus amigos y metida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Sin saber porqué sintió un enorme deseo de entrar a la Sala de Trofeos, interrumpió en esta y caminando entre los estantes se detuvo ante una placa de oro bruñido: T. M. Riddle premio por Servios Especiales al Colegio.  
  
Se quedo observándola por unos segundos, y sin poder evitarlo pasó sus dedos entre cada una de las letras lentamente.  
  
- Tom... - dijo casi en un suspiro.  
  
- Ginny –se escuchó la voz de su novio a sus espaldas.   
  
- ¡Ah! Harry – exclamó separando su mano del premio como si le quemara.  
  
- Gin, te he estado esperando – dijo en modo de reproche.  
  
- Lo siento Harry... – respondió depositando un beso en sus labios.   
  
- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado, observando la placa que momentos antes había estado viendo su novia.   
  
- No, nada... solamente veía – respondió sin darle importancia.   
  
- Gin... eso paso hace años ¿Aún no lo olvidas? – dijo suavemente, abrazándola.   
  
- No se...- empezó a decir pero prefirió callarse y añadió - Ven, tengo hambre – dijo separándose de él y salieron rumbo al comedor.   
  
Una vez sentados en el comedor, la voz de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger al discutir sobre el desempeño académico del primero, parecía desvanecerse ante una nube de pensamientos que poco a poco inundaban la cabeza de Ginny.   
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Hermione viéndola fijamente.   
  
- Te ves desmejorada –dijo ahora la voz de su hermano.   
  
- Ron, no tengo nada, es solo que no dormí bien – contestó viendo sin interés su guisado de carne y el puré de papas el cual se veía muy apetitoso.   
  
- Ya déjala Ron – dijo Harry, y moviendo los labios para que ella no escuchara le dijo: "Después te platico".   
  
- Como sea... – expresó tajante Ron.  
  
Harry y Ron comenzaron a detallar las estrategias que harían en el juego de mañana, era importante ganar ese partido. Ella se dedico a comer y escuchar, calladamente.   
  
°°°°°°0°°°°°°°   
  
Era refrescante la brisa otoñal que le daba de lleno en su rostro. A lo lejos veía como estaba concentrado Harry buscando la snitch entre los integrantes del equipo de Revanclaw. El marcador estaba reñido 130-140 a favor de Gryffindor. Si ganaban ese juego se iban directamente a los finales, para jugar contra Slytherin.  
  
A los Slytherin no les convenían que ganaran, porque sabían que con facilidad perderían de nuevo la preciada copa de las casas.  
  
"Weasley nuestro rey..." entonaban fuertemente. Su hermano Ron ya no le prestaba importancia, solo le interesaba cuidar que no metieran ni un solo punto.  
  
-¡GINNY CUIDADO! –grito alguien a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Qué pas...? –fue lo ultimo en decir antes de recibir un golpe de una bludger en la cabeza y caer desde varios metros al duro suelo.   
  
°°°°°°0°°°°°°° Abrió los ojos con lentitud y trató de acostumbrarlos a la poca iluminación, estaba en unos de los pasillos del colegio. La decoración era diferente, todo parecía diferente.  
  
- ¿Qué horas son estas para andar paseándose? – preguntó una voz autoritaria detrás de ella.   
  
Volteó lentamente y ahí estaba él, tal como lo recordaba, alto y delgado con su cabello negro y su perfecta túnica negra. Sus deseables labios delgados que tanto ansiaba besar.   
  
- ¿Tom? – preguntó, dejando escapar el nombre de sus labios, mirando su cara la cual era iluminada por un rayo de luna.   
  
- No se quien eres, pero ahora mismo te llevo a detención – dijo el chico en su papel de prefecto.   
  
- ¡Necesito hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore! – exclamó Ginny.   
  
Él la observo con detenimiento, de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios, pero enseguida esta desapareció para retomar su rostro serio. Vio el emblema de su túnica y frunció el entrecejo.   
  
- Hmm... Una Gryffindor –dijo con cierto desprecio en su voz, señalándole el emblema. Pero al recapacitar todos los puntos que le quitaría a su casa, la sonrisa retornó a su rostro.   
  
-Si – confirmó Ginny viéndole extrañada.   
  
-Tu uniforme es diferente... – el chico replicó al realizar una segunda observación a la joven.   
  
- ¿Sucede algo Tom? –interrumpió la voz amable que Ginny enseguida reconoció como la de Dumbledore, pero con muchos años más joven, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo, y con barba.   
  
- ¡Profesor! – exclamó emocionada, notando que desde antes tenia esa mirada cálida que los reconfortaba...   
  
- ¿Usted es? –preguntó el profesor viéndola como tratando de recordarla.   
  
- Weasley...Por favor necesito hablar con usted - dijo suplicante Ginny.   
  
- Muy bien, señorita Weasley, acompáñeme – le indicó Dumbledore.   
  
- Pero señor, ella estaba en los pasillos fuera de hora... iba a llevarla a detención. – interrumpió el joven prefecto de Slytherin.   
  
- Yo me haré cargo de ello Tom... hasta mañana – le observó pasivamente al chico.   
  
-Si, profesor –respondió obediente, pero lo observaba con cierto rencor.   
  
No habían hablado mucho, ella solo le explico que no sabia que hacia ahí y ni como había llegado a esa época. Como conclusión, el profesor decidió que se quedaría en Hogwarts hasta que investigaran que sucedía.  
  
°°°°°°0°°°°°°°   
  
Estaban en la biblioteca en la mesa más alejada, como era un poco tarde en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Solamente se encontraba la Sra. McKensey, quien cuidaba el lugar.  
  
- No entiendo como me escogieron para darte asesorías – repuso fastidiado.   
  
- Porque eres el mejor Riddle –expresó ella con simpleza, pero sin poder dejar de observar su rostro.  
  
- ¿Tengo algo en la cara Weasley? – le preguntó extrañado haciendo un gesto.   
  
- No, solo te veía... por cierto ¿Te vas a quedar aquí estas vacaciones?- preguntó curiosa, cambiando de tema.   
  
- Si.... y ya guarda silencio que estoy leyendo tu trabajo para saber en que ayudarte. – levantó las notas de Ginny, cubriéndose el rostro con estas.   
  
- Bien, me sentare aquí – contestó ella, sentándose en la silla junto a él.   
  
- Ya se cual es tu error... no tienes buen movimiento en tu muñeca – volteó hacia todos lados midiendo el lugar.   
  
- Aquí no podemos ensayar –dijo con presteza.   
  
- No... Creo que no... vamos al salón de Encantamientos – más que sugiriendo, ordenó Riddle.   
  
Caminando entre la penumbra de la noche, llegaron al salón el cual se encontraba vacío, puesto que la clase había terminado un par de horas atrás.   
  
- Empecemos que no tengo mucho tiempo – musitó Tom.   
  
- Perfecto –dijo ella, se quitó la túnica, quedando solamente con su blusa escolar blanca y su falda de tablones gris.   
  
- El conjuro es Flagrate -dijo y enseguida apareció una "x" en una de las paredes   
  
- ¡Flagrate! - exclamó, pero al contrario de marcarse una "x", algo parecido a una mancha deforme se observa en la pared.   
  
- Hmph... como lo esperaba...pon atención Weasley, observa el movimiento de mi mano – dijo irritado.   
  
- ¿Así? – preguntó la pelirroja girando hacia la derecha su mano.   
  
- No...urg! – la miró Tom haciendo una vez más ese gesto de desesperación.   
  
- No te enojes... lo intentare de nuevo – replicó Ginny.   
  
-No –dijo por detrás, Tom – es así – se acercó a ella juntando su cuerpo a su espalda, tomando su mano entre la suya y agitando la varita al mismo tiempo.   
  
Nerviosa y sonrojada, Ginny volvió al intentarlo, esta vez con éxito.  
  
- Hey...creo que ya me salió – volteando la mirada a Tom.   
  
- Así esta mejor – susurró con suavidad al oído de la chica - hazlo de nuevo – le indico mientras bajaba su cabeza lentamente.   
  
- ...flagrate...- de pronto sintió un leve estremecimiento al sentir los fríos labios de él en su cuello.   
  
- Creo que ya mejoraste... – dijo mientras le seguía dando pequeños besos alrededor.   
  
- Te dije que yo aprendía rápido – dijo en forma juguetona separándose de él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.   
  
- No juegues conmigo Weasley...– volviéndose acercar a ella, aprisionándola contra la pared.   
  
- No juego... Solo me divierto un poco. – dijo maliciosamente, mientras sentía que el joven y apuesto prefecto se acercaba... Ginny volteó y vio que frente a ella se encontraba Tom, lentamente acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que el aliento de ambos se encontraba una vez más, mezclándose, como tantas veces lo había soñado... Sus labios se unieron creando un beso que podría describirse como tierno, mientras que la pasión ascendía con Ginny buscando el labio inferior de Tom, mordiéndolo un poco, logrando que este soltara un gemido de placer.   
  
Tom la besó con brusquedad, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan dentro de sus bocas. Ella disfrutaba tanto ese beso... para ese entonces Tom la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo explorándola con lentitud.   
  
Él la empezó a llevar al mueble más cercano y los dos se tumbaron. Él cayendo encima de ella, sin darse cuenta su blusa ya se encontraba abierta y Tom se divertía besando sus hombros cada vez bajando más... se sobresaltó al sentir una de las manos deslizarse bajo su falda.   
  
Ella quería explorar su cuerpo delgado, así que fue besando cada centímetro de este sin dejar una sola zona atrás, ante la mirada divertida de él...   
  
- Me gustas... eres diferente a las demás – dijo él, acariciando su cabello rojizo.   
  
- No sabes cuanto he deseado esto Tom... – respondió ella, acariciándole levemente el rostro, perdiéndose de nuevo en esos labios que la volvían loca, acercó más los suyos para hacer más profundo e intenso el beso. Deseaba tenerlo solo para ella esa noche... con la unión de sus bocas callaban las exclamaciones y gemidos de placer que parecían un zumbido ante el rozar de sus cuerpos, al final se entregaban sin importar en esos momentos nadie mas que ellos...   
°°°°°°0°°°°°°° Despertó sin abrir aún los ojos con una gran sonrisa, movió una de sus manos para buscar el cálido cuerpo de su compañero... pero se encontró sola. Aún podía percibir aquel aroma de loción con sudor que el expedía. Abrió con brusquedad los ojos buscándole y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.  
  
Quería verlo, lo buscaba, se levantó tocando con sus pies el frió piso de la gran sala. Camino lentamente, no sabía porque estaba ahí, pero había algo diferente en el lugar. Se quedó atónita en la puerta de la enfermería al ver a lo lejos a su compañero Colin Creevy.   
  
Ya no estaba en el tiempo de Tom... otra vez estaba devuelta en su presente. Sintió lagrimas de impotencia al darse cuenta que ya no habría otra oportunidad de verlo. Pero aún podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias y el sentir de su suave cabello negro entre sus manos.   
  
- ¡Ginny al fin despertaste! – exclamaron emocionados.  
  
- Harry... Ron ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó aún consternada, limpiándose enseguida las lágrimas de su rostro.  
  
- Primero, vamos a recostarte en la cama – dijo dulcemente Harry, abrazándola de los hombros.  
  
- No entiendo... no entiendo... yo no debería estar aquí...- expresó con una mirada de preocupación y algo de tristeza.   
  
- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó su hermano desconcertado.   
  
- De nada... ¿Qué me ocurrió? – preguntó observando a su novio.   
  
-Durante el juego te pego una bludger en la cabeza, inmediatamente quedaste inconsciente... Tienes aquí una semana, no despertabas - dijo Harry parándose unos momentos para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa - Te caíste de la escoba –prosiguió – Cariño... creí que no despertarías...- acariciando el rostro de Ginny con la mando derecha.  
  
- Entonces todo fue un sueño... – susurró desanimada.  
  
Ella escuchaba que Harry hablaba sin parar, pero su mirada estaba perdida... no podía ser un sueño, todo había sido muy real.   
  
- ¿Me escuchas cariño? ¿Gin? – preguntaba Harry.   
  
-Si, estoy escuchando Harry – respondió con una sonrisa, suspiró largamente y trató de escuchar a Harry.   
  
°°°°°°0°°°°°°°   
  
Ya habían pasado unos días, y aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Estaba frente a la ventana admirando el paisaje invernal. Su mirada ya no tenía el mismo brillo, deseaba irse de ahí y estar junto a él, pero todo había sido un sueño... aún así podía sentir su aroma junto a ella o escuchar su risa a de vez en cuando, suave... a veces cruel. Sintió que algo o alguien la observaba, esto le llamó la atención volteo su mirada al Bosque Prohibido, se acercó aún más, pero no había nadie ahí, suspiro vencida.   
  
- Tom... te extraño – murmuró cerca de la ventana, sacó un espejo que cargaba en su portafolio, lo miró y soltó un cálido aliento el cual empañó su reflejo. Ginny pasó sus dedos por este para limpiarlo, al mismo tiempo como si acariciara a su querido Tom, inclusive parecía que pudiera verle detrás de ella. En ese momento abrió bien los ojos y apareció una figura muy parecida a la de este, sonrió y se dio media vuelta para recibirlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era Tom quien se encontraba detrás de ella...   
  
- ¿Algún día me podrás contar aquel sueño...? – preguntó Harry con una mirada un tanto melancólica.   
  
- Tal vez, Harry... – respondió con una sonrisa, notando el gran parecido que tenia con Tom. Se acercó y lo besó con intensidad tratando de imaginar que esos labios pertenecían a aquél prefecto del pasado.   
  
FIN  
  
¿Y cual es su veredicto final?...  
  
**DEJEN REVIEW....  
**  
"Orgullosa miembro de la Orden 3A" 


End file.
